Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon/Staff
Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon Credits ='Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon crew'= Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. Director *Akihiro Mitsuta Producer *Yasushi Takano Game Designers *Masanori Yasuda *Ryuichiro Taki *Kyosuke Motoyoshi Planning / Game Design *Noriaki Okamura *Yasuo Daikai Concept Art / Character Design *Isa Okuyama UI Artists *Aya Tarumi *Akira Kanke Lead Artist *Junichi Morita Artists *Noriaki Kayanuma, Mutsuo Ohmiya, Akira Yamaguchi, Tatsuto Konno, Kohei Morimoto, Ukyo Maezawa, Natsumi Kaizuka, Yuka Umetsu Character Design / Mechanical Design *Hideyuki Takenami Lead Programmer *Shunsuke Yamamoto Programmers *Katsuya Murakami, Kentaro Yamada, Takashi Ono, Takashi Koga, Kanta Fujihira Global Business Planning Division *Natsumi Muramatsu Business Development Department Business Planning Division *Hiroki Muraoka *Hidenobu Takahashi Sales and Marketing Division *Kenichiro Miura *Toshihiro Kondō *Misako Yoshii *Miho Kosaka *Shiho Teramoto QC *Yuichi Yada *Kouichiro Shindo *Mitsutaka Kuga *Takeshi Suzuki *Kentaro Yamamura Managers *Jin-ichiro Okuda *Shingo Inoue *Kazunori Miyahara Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. President & SVP of Corporate Management *Takayuki Kubo Senior Director of Digital Business *Alaine C. de Leon Director of Marketing & Licensing *Michael Rajna Director of Operations & Customer Support *Kristina Chung Associate Director of Demand Strategy *Ray Hiyoshi QA Manager *Thomas Craven Quality Assurance TRG Coordinator *Paul Diaz Quality Assurance Project Lead *Robert Hernandez Associate Director of Business Planning *Kenichi Akama Lead Brand Manager *Benjamin Kinney Senior Public Relations Manager *Carol Lee Public Relations Specialist *Tommy Williams Senior Marketing & Licensing Coordinator *Tomoko Kubo Senior Manager of Creative Services *Ron Walters Digital Business Strategist *Brian Glazebrook Digital Distribution Programming Specialist *Albert Jung Associate Artist *Emily Steigerwald QA Associate Manager *Jesse Kude Bilingual Administrator *Yoshiko Miyazaki THQ Nordic GmbH Written by *Richmond Clements *Martin Kreuch Original Story by *Micah Ian Wright *Martin Kreuch Producer *Martin Kreuch Additional Producer *Artur Falkowski Cutscenes & Trailer *Hiro Takahashi (Rainbow Studios) *Megan Casey (Nickelodeon Animation) Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Manager *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Team *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Rainbow Studios Production Team Animation *Chris Baranowski *Bret Church *Eric Grajo *Curtis Orr *James Panzer *David Webster Art *Brent Ashe *Leslie Carrera-Keys *Joon Choi *Eric Clark *Tyler De Block *Sam Howard *Chris Kauffman *Andre Kirk *Aaron Stackhouse *Josh Watson *Dustin Young Audio *David Lowmiller Design *Jordan Itkowitz *Devin Knudsen Engineering *Jason Bucher *James Comstock *Jerry Frazier *Trapper McFerron *Jason Rego *Anthony Silva *Josh Stribling Production *Nicholas Wlodyka Rainbow Studios Inc. Staff *Dallas James Comstock *Sophie Kathryn Comstock *Max Asher Itkowitz *Ryan Baron Kopotic *Alexandra Lowmiller *Selah Constance McFerron *Mia Isabella Silva *Yasmine Eva Silva *Demarco Muro Waller Rainbow Studios Inc. Quality Assurance *Scott Malone *Michael Manzano *Miguel Marquez *A. J. Potash *Travis K. Riffle *Andrew Wittekind Rainbow Studios Special Thanks *J. D. Andrew *Alix Gucovsky *Jim Nicolay *Brent Ashe *Gary R. Boodhoo *Eric Clark *Aaron English *Troy Humphreys *Panya Inversin *Michael Klucher *John Marnell *Bill Nolan *Pete Reich *Nicholas Wlodyka *All Rainbow Studios Staff Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Games SVP, Digital Content & Games *Claire Curley VP, Games Production *Sean William McEvoy VP, Content Development *Jason VanDeWalle Senior Director, Games Production *Adrian Wright Director, Content Development *Garrett Moehring *Eric Collins Director, Games Production *Sonoko Ishioka Associate Producer, Content Development *David Beitzel Associate Producer, Games Production *Shruti Kalantri Nickelodeon Creative Resources SVP, Character Illustration and Media Product Design *Russell Spina Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Senior Project Digital Assets Manager *Mike Zermeno Voiceover Voice Cast *Jason Anthony Griffith (as Mitchell) *Amy Palant (as Gavin) *Dan Green (as Martin) *Richard Ian Cox (as David) *Kirby Burrow (as Nicholas) *Moneca Stori (as Carolyn) *Lisa Ortiz (as Jennifer) *Mike Pollock (as Marquessa) *(as Genola) *(as The Marquessalings) *Shohei Komatsu (as Kurtis) *Kate Higgins (as Morbis) Voice‑Over Production *Voiceworks Productions Inc. Casting & VO Direction *Douglas Carrigan Recording Studio *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *John Chominsky Music & Sound Effects Music & Sound Effects Lead *MITCHELL Project Music Team Music Composition *Steel *Charlie Brissette *MITCHELL Project Music Team Mitchell Van Morgan Music Theme *Puddle Of Mudd Music Audio Conversion *Goldman Productions Inc. Adaptive Audio Programming *Jim Hedges Visual Audio Lead *Steve Papoutsis Audio Director *Shigetoshi Gohara Sound Effects created using *Sonic Foundry's Sound Forge Sound Support *Greg Shaw *Geoffrey Marcant Sound Management *Mahito Yokota Player / UI Sound Design *Yuki Tsuji Sound Programming *Wataru Tanimura Character Sound Design *Nobuyoshi Suzuki Cutscene Sound Design *Shunsuke Hongo *Hiroki Taniguchi Field Sound Design *Hiroki Araya Used Technology Technical Advisers *Takuhiro Dohta *Shigetoshi Kitayama *Naoki Koga Technical Support *Toru Inage *Shotaro Iwanaga *Yuta Ogawa Nlua http://nlua.org DotNetZip http://dotnetzip.codeplex.com Hx Volumetric Lighting Hitbox Team, https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/67665 UBER - Standard Shader Ultra Tomasz Stobierski, https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/39959 Relief Terrain Pack *Tomasz Stobierski, https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/5664 Dynamic Decals *Llockham Industries, https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/76410 Created with Unity http://unity3d.com Parts of this software are utilizing the NotoSanCJK font Special Thanks to Mitchell Van Morgan – Series Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Tae Soo Kim *Vincent Waller *Yoshihiro Togashi *Naoko Takeuchi *Marc Ceccarelli *Jay Lenders *Narmak Paramount Pictures *LeeAnne Stables *Alison Quirion *Peter Giannascoli *Kyle Bonnici Nickelodeon Animation *James Stephenson *David Chustz *Stefanie Schwartz *Angela Manese-Lee *David Golan *Adele Plumail *Nina Helfman *Jenna Guntmacher *Chantal Thomas *Bridgette Bek *Dominick Cuccurullo *Mitch Kamarck *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang Special Thanks *Madhouse Inc. *ARTSVISION Co. Ltd. *IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE Co. Ltd. *Drop Co., Ltd. *Studio Pierrot *Klasky Csupo Inc. *United Plankton Pictures Inc. *Billionfold Inc. *Nickelodeon Artist Club *Mitchell Van Morgan production crew *Nickelodeon core team *THQ Nordic Nickelodeon Asset Team *THQ San Diego *THQ Nordic Inc. team *All Paramount Animation staff *All Nickelodeon staff *All THQ Nordic GmbH staff Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon software *© 2017 THQ Nordic AB - Sweden. © 2017 *Viacom International Inc., Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Copyright Copyright *© 2017 Viacom International Inc. All Ages Reserved. NICKELODEON, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Game and software by © 2017 THQ Nordic AB - Sweden., Developed by Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH, Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon; THQ, THQ Nordic and their respective logos are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of THQ Nordic AB., All rights reserved., All other trademarks; logos and copyrights are property of their respective owners. Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon Category:Video game staff